Avatar OC Review Center
by GiffanyWantsSoos
Summary: Hello fellow avatards! Welcome to the Avatar OC review center were I review your OC for free! I'll choose 5 every chapter to review, and please feel free to submit your OC to the review section. I'll see your OC there! EDIT: This is moving to tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**H** ello fellow Avatards! Welcome to the OC review center. This is the place where you can submit your OC's in the reviews, and I'll personally review them! I'll pick 5 in the review section to review every chapter. If you want a syllabus and just want to enter your OC scroll down. You see this is my first chapter and I have no OC's to review yet so I'll just use my OC Ming Na.

 **Full Name: Ming Na Amane (if the last name sounds familiar it's because I used Misa Amane's last name from Death Note)**

 **Nationality: Fire Nation/Earth Kingdom**

 **Ethnicity: Fire Nation**

 **Bender or non bender: Non Bender**

 **Weapon of Choice: Nun Chucks Physical Contact Verbal Manipulation**

 **Affiliations: Team avatar Fire Nation Earth Kingdom.**

 **Family: Lee (mom) Hiroshi (dad) Lucy (half sister) Aki (half brother)**

 **Friends: Aang Sokka Zuko Iroh Mai Ty lee Suki Katara Toph Appa Momo Kiyi Ursa Ikem Kyoshi Warriors**

 **Enemies: Azula Lee Ozai Jet Hama**

 **Personality: Ming Na is a very manipulative girl, always taking everything to her advantage, making new strategy's, trying to find peoples metal weak spots, all with a smile on her face. Even though she does some pretty twisted stuff she doesn't mind lighting up the mood with some of her sarcastic comments on everything everyone says. She also loves to knit to get her mind off things, and talking to random strangers just to know some people.**

 **Backstory: IN WEST FIRE NATION BORN AND RAISED- XD just kidding.**

 **She was Born in the Fire Nation and lived a semi normal life. She never had a real education, she was home schooled and got her lessons from her mom and dad. Her dad taught her about the four Nations, the war, farming, mental weak spots, and math. Her mom taught her about fighting, knitting, and cleaning. Her dad has always wanted her to come to Ba Sing Se because he was from the middle ring, but Ming Na never knew since he never told her. Instead she just had the idea since her dad was always talking about that place. However her dad never got to be able to go to the middle ring again because he was murdered by her mother but her mom didn't know that she knew. Ming Na left her life in the Fire Nation by the age of 11 to go to Ba Sing Se Earth Kingdom. While traveling she met the banished prince when she was 12. She was taken along with him one year later she's working with him and his uncle to hunt for the avatar. (If you can't do math she's 13 now)**

 **Appearance: She's 5'6, weighs 130 lbs, has a huge black braid down to back, she has extremely pale skin, and bright golden eyes. With a wool shirt that the back went the back of her knees, and dark red pants underneath with brown boots and a nun chuck holster on her red hood.**

 **Five fast facts GO!**

 **1\. Hiroshi has two kids Lucy and Aki that live in the middle ring alone and yes they are her half siblings**

 **2\. Her mom is a prostitute**

 **3\. She has a crush on Aang but is fine with the fact that he's dating Katara**

 **4\. Mina Na has never been to a real school before**

 **5\. Ming Na cannot read or write.**

You see, this will be the one of the only times you guys get to review the OC so for all of those who don't care for OC's and just want to help me review them leave your reviews in the review section. You can do this all the time but this is the one time I'm asking you to do so since it is my OC.

OKAY HERE IS THE OC SYLLABUS!

 **Name:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Bender or non bender:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **Affiliations:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Five fast facts Go!**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

This isn't the end all be all on what you can add to your OC. Add whatever you like! Oh wait you can't copy and paste. So in Order to get the syllabus just go on my account bio and keep scrolling down and just copy and paste it into the reviews with your OC's bio. If you have any questions just PM me however I'm not getting notification like I should so I'm sorry if I don't see them just in time.

I'll see your OC's next time bye!

(Oh and PS. Next review will have 3-5 reviews since I'm not expecting this to blow up or anything.) (PPS. You guys can review my OC and any OC's you'd that are submitted X3)


	2. We got 'em OC's

**W** elcome back my fellow avatards to reviewing your CO's and i got quite a few (4!) So let's stop stalling and get into this. The first OC we're gonna review was submitted by **julyza** with the most original character from a fandom I have ever seen before in my life. **_But before we do that please feel free to go to my profile and take the syllabus to make your OC and submit so that I can review it!_**

OC number 1!

 **Name: Li Wei Song**

 _LET'S SING A SONG! (I'll shut up)_

 **Nationality: Fire Nation**

 _Whoop whoop_

 **Ethnicity: Fire Nation**

 _Yay_

 **Bender or non bender: bender**

 _Bender is also slang for gay in Europe. Toph is the best Earthbender of all time_

 **Weapon of Choice: assorted poisons, influence as the Fire Lord's mistress and later on Ozai's wife. Highly intricate web of spies called the Fire Lily Society and seduction.**

 _DAMN!_

 **Affiliations: Fire Nation Royal Family, White Lotus (at some point), New Ozai Society, the Fire Lily espionage society**

 _Yes Li Wei! Fight for your senpai's crown!_

 **Family: Lady Lan (ambitious mother); Lord Song (father); Fang (elder brother); Lei (married older sister); Lady Hua (grandmother); Sozin II (3 year old son); Ilah (1 year old daughter) and Li Hua (illegitimate half water tribe newborn daughter)**

 _She must be a pretty awful person if she's actually naming her son after the man who was responsible for the death of millions._

 ** _Friends: Ozai (lover, eventually husband), Iroh, Lo and Li, two handmaidens, Lu Ten(fiance until he died), Some white lotus members_**

 _Everyone is friends with Iroh._

 **Enemies: Team Avatar, Azula, Zuko, Ursa**

 _How dare this baka not like my Azula? Ha just kidding it's in her character._

 **Personality: Li Wei is cunning, charming, not as bad as she seems, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants . She is really paranoid(everyone wants her dead) and even admits she is a pretty horrible person who only wants to be Fire Lady.**

 _Nice way on fleshing out your character. I'd admit I was a horrible person for just wanting to be Fire lady._

 **Backstory:**

 **Her parents arranged her betrothal to Lu Ten whom she actually had feelings for. Unfortunately, Lu Ten died and Ozai became Fire Lord. Li Wei begins an affair with him until he marries her that same year because she is pregnant with Sozin II.**

 _WOAH!_

 **Appearance: Black hair , honey colored eyes(with the 'spark'), hourglass figure and oval shaped face.**

 _Everyone back off. This girl has a spark._

 **Five fast facts Go!**

 **1\. Slept with Hakoda to ensure her children's survival (resulted in her daughter Li Hua)**

 _Oh! How did Katara react to that!?_

 **2\. Dies at 103 years old of natural causes**

 _Not so shocking since guru pathick is 150 (possibly older) and Bumi is 112 and Kyoshi lived until 250 years old so this seems reasonable._

 **3\. Ozai had her painted in a N*** (titanic style) painting that is worth quite a lot in Avatar Korra's timeline.**

 _Well this is a K+ rating so I can't say the full but as the saying goes_ _BAKA WHAT THE CLUCK!?_

 **borderline personality disorder**

 _REINER! (_ _Sorry but when someone mentions anything about personality disorders I think of him right away.)_

 **5\. She is a dancer and loves the** **theater**

 _Good job on making her more human_

 _Over all your OC is a 9/Zuko's honor (10) I would give some advice on asking how old was she during some events? Also what's her beef with Azula? i get Zuko and team avatar and Ursa but why Azula? Over all she's a great OC!_

The next OC is from **FanMic**

OC Number two

 **Name: Píngjìng dì** dìqiú

 _Well I can't say that for my life but this is the internet I'll just copy 'n paste. Very orignal name._ **  
**

 **Nationality: Earth Kingdom**

 _EARTH KINGDOM REPRESENT!_

 **Ethnicity: Earth/Water Kingdom**

 _Water Tribe. For the love of Avatar Kyoshi,_ _it's_ _Air Nomads, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation._

 **Bender or Non Bender: Earth Bender**

 _Yay_

 **Weapon of Choice: His own bending skills and hand-too hand combat**

 _Awesome! I can imagine some kyoshi warrior moves but with Pingjing's own little twist._ **  
**

 **Affiliation: Anyone that he gets to meet. The people that he has managed to meet like him.**

 _That's nice!_

 **Family: Yìng shí (Dad) Bīng (Mom) and his other 8 brothers**

 _I can't live with my own brother, how in the Earth Kingdom is he able to live with eight of 'em?_

 **Friends: Mainly his brothers and the kid around the corner.**

 _heh...NERD_ **  
**

 **Enemies: Non... for now.**

 _tHeN evERy chAngED WHeN ThE fIRe NatiON aTTAckeD_ **  
**

 **Personality: Píngjìng dì dìqiú, or Ping for short, was always the calm one in the family. A skill he had to acquire thanks to his 8 older brothers. Being in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, his family never had a lot to own, but like many others, they where happy with what they got. Ping likes hanging out with his older brothers, and always rolls his eyes with anything they do. Ping has also been seen to stay calm in almost any situation, rarely will he get mad or annoyed. (Once again, thanks to his brothers)**

 _So Ping can stay calm and not get annoyed because his of his brothers? Yeah me and Ping are opposites._

 **Backstory: As mentioned before, Ping lives in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, never seeming to go anywhere other than that, but he still lives with a smile. His mom being from the Southern Water Kingdom has taught him to be exactly who he is today, of course with some bumps along the way. His older brothers helped as well. Thanks to them, he knows how to through a punch and to bend, well, at least the basics. His dream is to help his family out as much as he could, to at least have enough to eat in the table. He has also learned to do a lot of things, people saying that he could one day be as wise as the Avatar himself. Ping would like to thank them for their compliments... if he could speak, that is. It doesn't help that he can barely read and can't write, which would make communication with him almost impossible.**

 _Wait..Avatar? What! Did I misread? And his brothers seem to be very nice and helpful!_ **  
**

 **Appearance in present day: Is 5'7, has a tan skin, brown eyes, short black hair and wears the basics of a pair of shorts that are really old.**

 _Cool!_

 **Five Facts GO!**

 **1\. Has been a mute sense birth**

 _Alrighty_

 **2\. Learned to take a hit**

 _*punches* HUEHEUHEUH_

 **3\. Only his family can understand what he is trying to say**

 _I swear if me and Ping ever meet we would be best friends._

 **4\. Meditates at times**

 _Head cannon: He's in the spirit world after death chilling with Iroh_

 **5\. Can't stand hot peppers**

 _ME TOO!_

OC rating... 8/Zuko's honor (10) I'd like to know how to pronounce it and learn more about his brothers! They seem cool! I'd also recommend adding in at least one rival. A neighborhood bully if you will (or whatever you take this advice or not.) Also again, what is up with that avatar part in the backstory, is he the avatar? Ping is still a good OC

Here comes the second to last OC submitted from POMForever

 **Name: Kivi Chikyū**

 _Nice name_

 **Nationality: Earth Kingdom**

 _Woah_

 **Ethnicity: Earth Kingdom**

 _WOAH_

 **Bender or non bender: Bender**

 _Heh, GAY (if you don't get the joke you didn't read my reviews in this chapter)_

 **Weapon of Choice: She sticks mostly with her powers but also likes using a pudao or just hand to hand combat.**

 _kool as aid_

 **Affiliations: Earth Kingdom,** **Team Avatar, Really anyone she meets on her journey that's good.**

 _That's so amazing_

 _AH_

 _MAH_

 _APHRODITE_

 _ZING_

 _ILL_

 _NANI_

 _GOOGLE_

 **Family: Mother: Sula Chikyū**

 **Father: Akmuo Chikyū**

 **Brothers: Batu Chikyū and Biji Chikyū (twins), Kallu Chikyū**

 **Sister: Arroka Chikyū**

 _That's a lot of family but not as much as the OC before yours!_

 **Friends: Triplet earth bending sisters named Daiyu, Meili, and Jiao. Anyone that she meets and likes she considers a friend.**

 _I'm just gonna call all her friends Nick Crompton's collar. Just to see if they're ever brought up again._

 **Enemies: People that boss her around, without good reason, and threaten her or her friends.**

 _I'm guessing she won't like Azula that much if she ever comes her way or becomes a servant._

 **Personality: Kivi is sweet and caring. But she isn't very good at controlling what she says, so she can be tactless and come off as rude or uncaring when she really isn't. She has a great sense of humor and won't get mad at a joke. Kivi has a hard time trusting people but if you show her that she can trust you she'll open up, but slowly. At times she might act about half her age but mostly she'll act her age or even seem a little bit older. When she gets really angry (which is rare) you won't want to be around her until she calms down. Plus Kivi is known to hold grudges for (usually) a long time. Once you get on her bad side you'll most likely never get back on her good side, the only way that you could get back on her good side is if you do something so drastic that you'll earn her trust.**

 _I like her personality. It's like me on Saturdays._

 **Backstory: Kivi was born and grew up in the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. Her parents were owners of a popular restaurant named "The Jade Song". Because she's the youngest of 5 Kivi would always be stuck with hand me downs while her siblings would get all new things. So when she turned 10 she started out on her own to try to get to Omashu but her friends convinced her to stay. Kivi did stay, but at 14 she and her friends decided to leave Ba Sing Se. For awhile they've been living a few weeks in one village then moving on to a new one. It's their goal to travel through all the nations.**

 _That's my OC's goal too! (YEA i DIDN'T MENTION IT BUT IT WAS ALRIGHT SO SHUT UP OH NO I PUT IN CAPS I'M TOO LAZY TO GO BACK DARN NIBBITY NABIT!_

 **Appearance: She is 5' 3" and weighs 120 lbs. Her skin tone is a medium olive and tan mixture. She is slim with a small bust (34) and slight curves. She has thin eyebrows, a small nose, and small slightly pointed ears. Her hair is black and when down it reaches just under her shoulders but she mostly keeps it up in a messy bun. Her eyes are hazel but if you look closely the outer edges are a blueish silver. She likes to wear a light green tunic and beige/brown pants, old brown flats, and a old leather choker with a light green stone set in it.**

 _She's pretty ;)_

 **Five fast facts Go!**

 **1\. Kivi hates seafood.**

 _kys Kivi._

 **2\. She loves to cook thanks to her family.**

 _FOOD!_

 **3\. Kivi is terrified of snakes and spiders.**

 _Aren't we all?_

 **4\. She has never learned how to swim.**

 _I'm at an age l(12) were I should know how to swim but I can't._

 **5\. She's a good artist and will draw in her free time.**

 _I like to draw Constanze from little witch academia in my free time. SOMETHING IN COMMON WOAH!_

Overall OC rating 8/Zuko's honor(10) I don't really have any flaws to say but. how do her parents feel about her leaving? And what's her deal with seafood? Also I think you should change the animals into hybrids because there are only a few non hybrid animals in the world of avatar.

And now it's time for the last OC submitted by **Led Feynman M.D. D.D.S. Ph.D**

 **Name: Ian Douglas Mengele**

 _MK_  
 **Nationality: Scottish**  
 _Er..._  
 **Ethnicity: British**  
 _This is avatar, did you submit this in the wrong place?_  
 **Bender or non bender: Non**  
 _That's awesome_  
 **Weapon of Choice: none (Ian is a lover, not a fighter)**  
 _BY THE POWER OF LOVE!_  
 **Affiliations: Ba Sing Se**  
 _Okie_  
 **Family: Ian doesn't talk about his family, but he does have a sister whom he occasionally misses.**  
 _This place is to state who are the characters family members not how they feel. If they never knew family then you can just put unnamed mom or dad or whatever._  
 **Friends: Azula, Ty Lee, Tem.**  
 _Oh that's awesome!_  
 **Enemies: People who don't hold the door open when they get on the elevator and see him walking quickly to get to the door before it closes**

 _WHAT ELEVATOR!? There are no elevators in the world of avatar! (I can relate though ;)_

 **Personality: Ian has recently experienced a string of traumatic events and wishes everyone would just shut up for five minutes so he can have a cigarette on the roof.**

 _Me too but I'd rather be alone for 18 hours watching anime._

 **Backstory: Ian's backstory is confusing and usually made up on the spot. He'll tell you he was born in the town of Ganson on the Eastern Coast of the Earth Kingdom and moved to Ba Sing Se to escape his terrible family before he falls in with bad people. None of that is true but he'd rather not explain himself and he'd prefer that you stop asking.**

 _Yeah...no._

 **Appearance: Ian finds it fortunate that he looks similar enough to the inhabitants of Ba Sing Se that he doesn't arouse suspicion. He wears glasses and when it's cold he wears an olive green coat.**

 _I don't care how similar he looks I care about what he looks like. I know that it's hard to make character descriptions, but if you're gonna say that your OC looks like the inhabitants of Ba Sing Se the first thing will come into my mind is that one idiot who tried to mug Iroh since he and Jin are the only ones I remember from the Ba Sing Se arc. Just put in Ian's skin tone, eye color, hair color, maybe hair style, that's all. I don't even care if it's from the top of your head._

 **Five fast facts Go!**

 **1\. Ian has four toes on his left foot**

 _QUE!?_

 **2\. When he was ten he nearly killed Brooke Shields with a shopping cart**

 _Dude. No shopping carts. They weren't even invented yet, scratch that, they weren't even in Korra! How do you kill someone with a shopping cart?_

 **3\. Ian has watched every episode of Seinfeld numerous times**

 _HOW!?_

 **4\. Due to a computer glitch Ian speaks fluent Portugese but only when he's extremely high or drunk**

 _wHaT?_

 **5\. Ian's most prized posession was an original release poster for the James Bond film Moonraker which he found at a thrift store for eight pounds**

 _What the heck._

I'm giving your OC a 1/Zuko's honor(10) There are so many things wrong. First of all, don't give me a fake backstory, give me his actual backstory, if you gave me Ian's actual backstory I might understand a lot more about the character but since you decided to leave out his real backstory, I'm giving him a 1. Second, stay with the avatar world! There is only one known language that is whatever language you watch it in. There are no elevators, no James Bond films, no computers, and no Europe. I'm giving you another chance to submit Ian in again, but change the backstory, to make a believable, fleshed out, backstory.

Alright that was the last OC for the chapter BUT NOT FOREVER!

 **If you yes you want to submit your OC then just go to my profile, and scroll all the way down! Copy and paste that and fill out the rest. But you can add in your own stuff too! Updates on every Wednesday!**


	3. yo bros this is moving to tumblr

Hello there you razzle dazzles, this is just a little authors note. This is moving to tumblr, I didn't read the guideline rules because who really reads those? So I'm going to add one more chapter this Thursday or Wednesday maybe even Tuesday. I'll leave my tumblr account in my bio. If you don't have a tumblr account you can still PM me, and I'll give you my opinions and if you don't have an account for Fanfiction nor Tubmlr well...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯I'm not deleting my story because I don't want that awful Attack on titan story on my profile being the only story I wrote (what the heck was I thinking!? Eren x Mikasa? It's Eren x Annie and Historia and Mikasa and...Armin. Oh glob you're gonna check this out now, crud.)

I'll review every single OC that has been submitted even if it is beyond my 5 OC limit, Even the ones that are last minute (before Friday 3:00 est time if the story is made before that and you still wanna submit I'll just replace the chapter)

So uh yea, my Tumblr account will be in my bio, if you want details just let me know, **_RAZZLE DAZZLE!_**


	4. Squidward's the only entity that can dab

Hi guys...it's been a while...sorry. I really am. And you know what? Blame me. I've just been lazy, or I forgot. I've forgotten. Also my mouse is broken but I have a touch screen computer but man this is hard to get used too. So this is what's gonna happen for those of you concerned:

I'll be review one of the existing OC's in the review section once a week or twice or when I feel like it.

This is still moving to tumblr once I'm done reviewing all OC's.

 **Do not submit your OC in the review sections because I will not review them. PM me if you want me personally review it or post it on tumblr.**

The next OC review should be going up next week can't make any promises though but it should since I have a week off from school.

Also I'm writing my own short fanfics of other fandom's likes Death Note and I'm planning on doing others like Avatar and Little Witch Academia. They're all jokes but I promise you they're super funny!

Also, a huge shout out **Zentauria** for reviewing my OC! Thanks!

So uh yeah...CYA NEXT WEEK MUSHROOMS!


End file.
